


Elsa's Secret- an Elsanna Drabble

by Whackabee



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Love, Love Confessions, POV Elsa (Disney), Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whackabee/pseuds/Whackabee
Summary: Short drabble about Elsa's relationship to Anna (incest)
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Elsa's Secret- an Elsanna Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hi, good morning. It is quite early here but here's a little drabble I think I dreamt (dreamed?) last night. Idk, but I love these two a lot so enjoy :)

Disgusting. Weirdo. Pervert. _Monster._ That's what they said at school when Hans found out my secret and, in classic Hans style, made sure it spread like a wildfire. 

Rank. Outcast. Messed up. _Stranger._ That's what my so-called "friends" named me when the news spread to them. Ah, that one did hurt. I still remember the look on Rapunzel's face when she said _"we've been talking about it"_ -talking about _me,_ she meant- _"and maybe you shouldn't eat with us today."_ Kristoff didn't look any more accepting of my... inclinations. Why would he be? 

Dangerous. Diseased. Invalid. _Mistake._ That's what my father called me when he caught wind of the news. That last one hurt the most. I don't want to repeat what he said, it's too painful. _Conceal, don't feel_ was his only advice. Cold. I feel _cold_ when I think that. I feel _warm_ when I think _Anna._

Victim. Sick. _Treatable._ That's what my mother said when father spoke with her. I can't tell if she loves me anymore.

Then, there was _her._

_Beautiful._ Amazing. Perfect. Brave. _Elsa._ That's what Anna called me when she finally heard. Anna, my dear, sweet sister. Anna, so understanding. Anna, _I love you_ , and she knows what that really means now. She hugged me close and kissed my forehead. _"Who cares what they think, anyway?"_ She looked at me, and my heart skipped a beat like it always does. Her smile is the only thing that really matters. _"We have each other now."_

And then she kissed me.


End file.
